


Singles' Night

by fictionalportal



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Grocery Store, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, but i am amused, clexa au, im not sure why au grocery store is a tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-18
Updated: 2016-05-18
Packaged: 2018-06-09 06:25:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6893716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fictionalportal/pseuds/fictionalportal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lexa goes out to grab a box of her favorite cereal. She runs into Clarke's friend Raven, who has been having issues with her roommate, Octavia. A series of misunderstandings leads to an confrontation between Lexa and Clarke.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Singles' Night

It had been a rough week at the station, and Lexa was not about to sit and watch television without her favorite late night snack. She tore through the kitchen cabinets. Clarke must have finished the cereal again. She seemed to ignore the boxes labeled “PROPERTY OF LEXA DO NOT TOUCH.” Lexa promised herself that she would stay mad at Clarke for more than a few seconds this time in an effort to encourage respect for her cereal rights.

When the last cabinet in the house yielded no cereal, Lexa decided to take control of the situation. It was barely nine o’clock; the grocery store would be open for another hour. She had time to assert her plan to Clarke. She hoped Clarke would see the intent behind the plan and apologize, maybe even volunteer to go to the store herself.

“Clarke?” Lexa called.

She hadn’t seen her girlfriend since that morning, and she wasn’t entirely sure Clarke was even in their apartment. There was a chance she had fallen asleep. Clarke’s days at the hospital were largely composed of shepherding interns and residents, and she often napped when her shifts ended.

Lexa peeked into their bedroom. The bed was made with no Clarke tucked under the covers. A white square of paper had been left on top of the sheets.

According to the note, Clarke’s phone had run out of battery and she hadn’t had time to charge it after work. She had gone down the hall to Octavia’s. Apparently she and Raven had gotten into a fight and Raven had stormed out of their apartment.

Lexa was sure Clarke would fill her in later. She grabbed her keys and coat before exiting the apartment to braving the night in the name of Chocapic.

The supermarket was surprisingly busy for a Friday night. Lexa saw a few people she knew: Monty, Octavia’s brother Bellamy, and Raven were all wandering the produce section. Lexa thought she would take the chance to check on Raven.

Bellamy and Raven stood by a stand of organic tomatoes. He had a tomato in his hand and was tossing it in the air as he spoke. By Raven’s bemused but bored expression, Lexa determined that whatever Bellamy was saying about tomatoes wasn’t interesting enough to keep Lexa from interrupting.

“--so they’re the plant’s ovary. Amazing, right?” Bellamy finished with ridiculous grin on his face.

“Hello,” Lexa said cordially. She wasn’t particularly comfortable around Clarke’s friends. Bellamy worked undercover for narcotics, but she rarely saw him. Her job as head detective in the homicide division kept her fairly busy. Raven was a military engineer, and her affinity for explosives put Lexa on edge.

“Lexa,” Raven said, looking her up and down. If Lexa hadn’t known better, she would have wondered if Raven was checking her out. “Pleasantly surprised to see you here.”

“Clarke told me about you and Octavia. Are you...okay?”

“What about you and Octavia?” Bellamy cut in, forcefully replacing the tomato on its display.

“It’s nothing,” Raven said. “Just a little roommate tussle.”

Lexa glanced at her. Raven’s eyes were full of mischief, like she might have planted c4 inside of one of the bell peppers.

“Lexa, why are you here?” Bellamy narrowed his eyes at Lexa. “Is this about Clarke?”

“It’s sure as hell not about you, Bell. Goodnight.” Raven dismissed him and then focused on Lexa.

Bellamy stuffed his hands in his pockets and swaggered off.

Raven pulled her phone out of her bag and held it out in front of her. “For snapchat,” she said. She elbowed Lexa in the side. “Smile.”

Lexa forced a small smile. Normally, her expressions of happiness were strictly reserved for responses to cute things Clarke did.

“So,” Raven started, “what brings you here?”

“Clarke ate my cereal,” Lexa said quietly.

Raven put her hand on Lexa’s arm. “Damn, Lex. You wanna talk about it?”

Lex? Talk? Raven had rarely shown interest in talking to Lexa before. Maybe she was asking as a formality so that Lexa would ask her about Octavia.

“Octavia?” Lexa asked.

Raven raised an eyebrow. “What about her?” Lexa noted the tension in Raven’s voice, like she was challenging her to ask any more questions.

“I thought you might want to talk about that.”

“Not really,” Raven exhaled. She stepped closer to Lexa. “I’d rather not talk at all.”

Lexa stood rigid. Was Raven coming onto her? Maybe her and Octavia’s fight had been worse than Clarke thought. Lexa stared at Raven.

“Well?” Raven asked.

“Talk to Octavia.” Lexa’s voice was even but commanding, like she was offering a suspect a final plea deal. She thought her authoritative tone had sounded pretty impressive. She marched away from the produce section to find her cereal.

It took Lexa under two minutes to grab a box of Chocapic (and a box of Clarke’s favorite cereal), get through the self-checkout, and escape the store. She had been more than a little worried that Raven would follow her.

As Lexa drove home, she thought about her interaction with Raven. Lexa didn’t exactly have a talent for talking people through their feelings--especially herself. It had taken three months of hints from Octavia and a blunt suggestion from Raven for Lexa to ask Clarke out. Maybe it would be best if Clarke mediated a conversation between the squabbling roommates. She was so good at helping people. So nice--

“Lexa, what the hell?” Clarke greeted Lexa when she opened the door to their apartment. Clarke was standing a few feet from the door and Octavia was crying on the couch.

“Clarke?” Lexa said, her eyes wide. “What happened?”

“You tell me,” Clarke said, fumbling for her phone. "Octavia and I were talking when we both get this snapchat.”

She held up the picture of Raven and Lexa at the supermarket. Raven had captioned it “look who i found” with two emojis. One was winking and one had its tongue out.

Clarke looked at Lexa expectantly.

“Clarke, I...I’m confused,” Lexa said.

“Why were hanging out with Raven at the grocery store on singles’ night?”

Lexa replied slowly, talking while she processed the new information. “I went to get cereal because we were out. I ran into Raven and Bellamy--”

“You saw Bellamy?” Octavia said, wiping her eyes and stomping over to them. “Did you say anything?”

Lexa shook her head. “Clarke, what’s going on?”

Lexa noticed that Clarke was staring at her with a furrowed brow.

Clarke licked her lips and then asked, “Did you know it was singles’ night?”

“No.”

“That explains Bellamy’s text,” Clarke said, handing Lexa her phone.

Lexa skimmed the message. It was all about being there for Clarke in case she needed anywhere to stay or someone to talk to.

“He thinks we broke up.”

Lexa was taken aback. The pieces of this strange night were falling into place.

Octavia leaned over Clarke’s shoulder to read the message. "Will someone get my brother a glass of water? I've never seen anyone so thirsty.”

Clarke raised an eyebrow at her in reprimand. Octavia put her hands up and took a step back.

“We have to find Raven,” Clarke said. “Lexa--”

Octavia’s phone buzzed. “It’s Raven.”

Clarke gave her an encouraging nod.

“Rae? ...Yeah, it’s me. ...No, I’m at Clarke and Lexa’s,” Octavia said, going into the bedroom and closing the door. Her words were muffled.

Lexa sat on the couch and Clarke followed her.

“Clarke.” Lexa folded her hands and waited for an explanation.

“It’s a long story,” Clarke said, nestling into Lexa’s shoulder.

“Netflix can wait.”

“Hah. Like you could go one night without Person of Interest.”

“Don’t change the subject, Clarke.”

Clarke took a deep breath and started in on the story. “Alright. Octavia and Raven have been living together for, what, a year? And since Lincoln moved away things weren’t so great for Octavia. They tried long distance for a couple of months, but about two months ago they broke up.”

“You’ve told me this,” Lexa said. “Fast forward the exposition.”

Clarke laughed. “Yeah. So Raven and Octavia have been, sort of...sleeping together.”

“Of course they have.”

“Not just sleeping in the same apartment, Lexa.”

“I know what you mean.”

Clarke stared at Lexa. “How did you know?”

“It’s obvious.”

“Oh, please. You are blind when it comes to feelings. Raven had to tell you point blank that I wanted you--”

Lexa looked down at her hands. “I know.”

Clarke paused. “How did you find out about Raven and Octavia?”

“Whenever they come over for dinner Raven tries to play footsie with her under the table. She’s missed and kicked me a few times,” Lexa admitted.

“Wait. Octavia told me an hour ago. How long have you known?”

“It doesn’t matter. I don’t know anything else.”

Octavia came out of the bedroom to report on her phone call. “Raven’s coming over.”

Clarke moved over on the couch to make room between herself and Lexa.

“O, how long has this been going on?” Clarke asked.

“...Three months.”

“When you were still with Lincoln?”

“He stopped calling me before that. When he finally called to break up with me, I hadn’t heard from him in weeks. I mean, I get that it’s hard to call people from overseas, but he could have sent me a couple emails or something.”

“I’m sure he was busy with school,” Clarke offered, rubbing Octavia’s back.

“Whatever. It doesn’t matter now.”

Clarke looked up at Lexa. “Can you grab some water?”

Lexa got up, moving quietly so she could hear Octavia talk.

“The thing with Raven is getting serious, I guess. Or at least I thought so until she hit on Lexa at the grocery store.”

Lexa handed Octavia a glass.

“Thanks,” she mumbled.

“I think she was upset,” Lexa said. “If you argued about this--”

Clarke was smiling wistfully from the other side of Octavia, encouraging Lexa to continue.

“--It’s understandable. She cares about you.”

Tears gathered in Octavia's eyes. “She told me she loves me," she said to her water glass.

“Oh,” Lexa said, hoping she didn’t sound as stunned as she was.

“Whoa,” Clarke said. “So, kind of really serious.”

“I don’t know. Lincoln and I just broke up. I don’t think I can handle another thing right now. I don’t have time. Plus, we live together and I can’t complicate that.”

“You probably should have thought of that before you slept with her,” Clarke said.

Octavia seemed to take it as a jab, giving Clarke a hurt look.

Clarke shrugged. “Just saying.”

“You’re right,” Octavia said. “I’m just...”

“Are you scared in a good way?” Lexa asked, jumping past Octavia's thought to an analysis.

“What do you mean?”

“It doesn’t have to cripple you. Fear can motivate you to do great things,” Lexa explained.

Octavia rolled her eyes.

“She’s right, O,” Clarke said. “Sort of. If you’re scared that you feel the same way... Well, you guys should talk about it.”

“Love is even stronger than fear,” Lexa added.

“Alright, Sappho, enough philosophizing,” Octavia said, dabbing at her eyes.

They heard a knock at the door. Clarke went to answer it.

“Oh, shit,” Octavia said, wiping at her eyes furiously. “Do I look okay?”

“No,” Lexa replied.

“Lexa!” Clarke reprimanded her in a harsh whisper before opening the door.

Raven’s head popped into the room from behind the door. She looked at Octavia and asked, “Can I come in?”

Octavia nodded, hugging herself.

“Um, sorry,” Raven said to Lexa.

Lexa nodded in acceptance.

“Thanks,” Raven exhaled, putting her hand in her back pockets. “I’m guessing you guys know everything.”

“Talk,” Clarke suggested to them gently. She grabbed Lexa’s hand and led her out of the main room into the bedroom.

Clarke sat on the bed while Lexa picked up the note.

“Sorry I ate your cereal,” Clarke said.

“It’s alright, Clarke. I got you some more Weetabix.”

“You’re sweet.”

Lexa smiled at her.

“You were really going on out there about fear versus love.”

“What do you mean?” Lexa dropped the note in the trash and sat next to Clarke on the bed.

“It was nice to hear you say. Remember when you told me you thought ‘love is weakness?’”

“I would never say that, Clarke.”

“You did. Were you just trying to come off as moody and mysterious?”

Lexa reached for her hand. “I mean I would never say that now.”

Clarke smiled and squeezed Lexa’s hand. “I love you.”

“I love you, too.”


End file.
